Uzumaki Twins
by brittanyleewilton
Summary: Follow as Kashiya (female Naruto) and Naruto turn the Ninja world upside down. Join their adventures as they prove that their not the beasts they held while becoming the new tailed beasts. Smart, Strong Naruto. rating is a guess
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Hello, this is my first Naruto fanfic**

**Naruto- It's nice to meet you**

**Me- You too**

**Naruto- Brittany doesn't own Naruto**

**Me- I wish I was in it that would be cool and I total be your friend**

**Naruto- Thanks**

Chapter 1- The Fourths Death

It was peaceful in the hidden leaf village on October the tenth. The Forth Hokage was waiting for the birth of his children with Kushina. They were twins a boy and a girl and Minato was more than happy to see his children even if their birth was kept a secret, but the happy was to end when a man in a mask came.

Konoah was soon under attack by the Kitsume no kyuubi and the Okami no Juubi. The shinobi of the hidden leaf were tiring to stop the beast from going into the village and there were almost their when the toad boss showed up with the fourth Hokage and Kushina on his back with baby blankets a blue and a pink one they were holding them with such care that you'd think something important were in them. If you were to ask any who were on the field that night all they could tell you was there was a blinding white light and the cries of newborns in the air. The Fourth and Kushina died leaving their children Naruto and Kushiya were going to have a hard life.

This is how the story begins.

**Me- Sorry that it's short the next chapter should be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this**

**Sakura- I'm sure that they well**

**Me- Thanks Sakura**

**Sakura- Brittany doesn't own Naruto, because Sasuke is too cool for her**

**Me- Sakura stop being a fangirl **

Chapter 2- Meet the Wolf and the Fox

Three years later

A little two year old red head was running away from an angry mob, again. This was a very common sight in the hidden leaf. The little red haired girl was no other than Kashiya Uzumaki and on the other side of the village another mob was running after a blond boy named Naruto Uzumaki. Both of the three year olds were running as fast as their tiny legs could carry them, but it was still faster than any other two year old.

When Kashiya run down an alley in hopes of losing the mob, she tripped over a stray cat and the mob caught up with her and they started hitting her small body. Kushiya curled up in a tight little ball trying not to cry out in pain because she knows that it would only get worse if she cried. As the villages hit the little girl they would call her names like 'Demon', 'Monster', and 'Wolf brat'.

About five minutes into the beating two ANBU come and stopped the mob from hurting her any farther than they already. They would have come sooner, but they were stopping the other mob from hurting Naruto and they caught him in time, so he wasn't hurt. It was Inu and Neko, the only two ANBU who would try and stop the beatings the others just stopped them from being killed. You see Neko was a young woman with long purple hair wearing a cat's mask and she was holding a young Naruto. Inu was a young man with white gravity defeating hair wearing a dogs mask and he was picking up the injured Kushiya.

"Inu-san will Kashiya, be okay?" Naruto asked the white haired man, truly worried about his sister.

"I'm okay, Naruto. I'll be fine I swear on the Ramen god." She said making her brother laugh.

"You better you know the Ramen god hates lairs." He said

"Of course." She said

Inu and Neko were taking the twins to their apartment, since the orphanage kicked them out about two weeks ago, when less people come. When they put the twins in their apartment they gave the mob members to the I&T unit to be asked questions (read as torture them with mind games)

"Are you sure you're okay, sis?" Naruto asked his sister, again.

"I'm fine big brother. It's only a few brushes I'll tell you something. They can't hit every hard and I'm tired can we go to sleep?" She replied

"Of course." Naruto told as they climbed into the bed they shared since that's all the third could give them.

Kashiya's Mind- Kashiya

I woke up and saw that I was in water and in a tunnel. I was no longer in bed with my big brother and having nothing else to do I started to go down one of the tunnels until I saw a giant cage with a paper with seal on it.

"So my lovely container has come to visit me." A female voice said and I looked up and saw a giant white wolf.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Okami no Juubi." The wolf said

"Okay." I say to her

"Okay, that's it." She said looking at me funny, so I changed the subject.

"What's your name?" I asked I know not a complete subject change, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"My name, but didn't I already tell you?" She asked me

"No you only told me your title and that's not a name." I told her

"Okay, but it's rude to ask for a name and not give yours first." She told me, I guess that's true, but there is no to teach Naruto and I manners, so sorry.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushiya and yours?" I asked, yet again.

"Nice to meet you Kushiya, my name is Airi." She said I know it she's a girl, but I better ask

"You're a girl?" I asked her

"Yes, I'm a girl." She said turning into a teenage girl. With long white hair with white wolf ears, pale skin with blood red wolf-like eyes, wearing a pale green kimono with pink sakura petals and she also had white wolf tails, but she had ten.

"So pretty." I told her. She was very pretty.

"Thank you, pup. You're cute yourself." She said to me.

"You're welcome and thanks." I said with a blush on my checks.

"Kashiya." She said getting my attention.

"Yes Airi?" I asked

"How would you like to be my heir?" She asked me, I wonder what she meant by that

"Yes, the fourths wife's seal is better than what I thought and it seems if you die, I die. So I'll be willing to give you my tails, when you prove yourself. I'll train you in the Ninja arts. How does that sound?" She replied I thought about if I'm her heir that means I'll have a mother and can be the ANBU captain while my brother is the Hokage.

"Okay, I'd love to be your heir." I told her

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, that means that you'll be my mum and I can have my dream of being the ANBU captain.

"Okay, I'll start training you tomorrow." She said "and you get out of your mind space you just have to close your eyes." I closed my eyes and went back asleep next to my brother.

Airi

Kashiya is one of the strangest children I have ever meet, but then again I don't meet many children I thought as Kashiya went back to sleep.

"Kushina you can come out now." I said

"How did it go Airi?" She asked me

"It went well." I told her "and during training you can teach her you kekkei genkai."

"I would love to teach her that." She said.

"I knew you would." I said

"What does she look like?" She asked

"She looks a lot like you, the only of Minato's that she as is that around her pupil is a ring of blue, but you really have to look. Her figures will be a little sharper than yours." I told her

"What are you going to teach her?" She asked

"Sheath and Speed so they can get food and clothing." I said

"Thank you Airi." She said. She doesn't have to think me.

Naruto's Mindscape- Naruto

After I went to sleep, I woke up, because I felt something wet. As I stand up I saw that I was in water in front of a cage with a piece of paper that says 'seal' on it. That's when I see two red fox like eyes staring at me.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked, that's when I saw that it was a giant fox.

"I'm Kitsume no Kyuubi." The fox growled

"Okay, so what's your name? Mine's Uzumaki Naruto." I asked him

"My name I've already…" he started

"No, that's a title, not a name." I said as I raised my hand up.

"Okay, Kit my name is Kurama." He told me

"That's a nice name, but where am I?" I asked

"You're in your mind, kit and would you like to be my heir?" he relied.

"Heir?" I asked, not knowing where he was getting at.

"Yes, the fourths seal is powerful. If you were to die, I'd go with you. So if you prove yourself I'll give you my tails, but only one at a time." He told me.

"Okay, I'll be your heir." I told him.

"Thanks, kit tomorrow I'll start training you." He told me.

"Thanks, how do I get out of here?" I asked

"Just close your eyes." He said

"Okay." I said while closing my eyes and going back to sleep next to my sister.

Kurama

What a weird little boy he is, but it's a break from being sealed in females and watching as they fall in love with males. I'm glad he agreed because if he didn't they'd be no none-tailed fox anymore.

"Minato, you can come out of hiding." I growled

"Thanks for that, I'm disappointed in them." He said with a sigh

"That's what always happens, also are you going to train him in your Jutsu so he can teach his sister or give her the scroll and Kushina can do it?" I asked him

"I'll teach him and give him a scroll to give to his sister." He said

"Good, I'm starting with Speed and Sheath." I told him

Twins Apartment

The sun started to go over the village hidden in the leafs as it went through a window waking Kashiya up. She made breakfast and went over to her brother.

"Naruto, it's time to wake up." Kashiya shouted in Naruto's ear.

"Yes, mother." Naruto said getting up

"Very funny brother, remember you're the older one." She told him.

"Ka, did you meet someone?" Naruto asked her remembering something

"Yes, did you?" She replied

"I meet Kitsume Kurama." Naruto said

"I meet Okami Airi." Kashiya said

"Is she going to train you?" Naruto asked

"Yes, you?" She replied while eating their breakfast.

"Me, too." He said

"Today's our birthday, which means we have to hide." Kashiya said

"Yes, let's hide." Naruto agreed as they got out of the building, they run to area 44, 'The forest of death."

**Me- And that's how they meet**

**Naruto- Cool**

**Me- Please review thank Kami the fangirl is gone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto- welcome back everyone**

**Kashiya- Be quiet Naruto**

**Me- Thanks Kashiya **

**Kashiya- No problem**

**Naruto- You two are mean**

**Me- Sorry**

**Naruto- It's okay**

**Hinata- Brittany doesn't own Naruto.**

Kashiya

It's been a total of two months and seventeen days since me and Naruto meet Airi and Kurama. They begin to train us the next day, because we had to hide. Well, lest we know why people hunt for the 'Demons'. There stupid, but I wonder how they would react if they know that we were going to be the demons that they fear.

The first thing they taught us was stealth. Now we can steal food that we need and we won't be charged really high amounts for it, now we get for free, but that's not all today is Hinata's Birthday. We meet Hinata two weeks ago when some bullies were teasing her for her family and her eyes.

"Naruto, wake up lazy butt." I shouted at him

"Why?" he asked, I can't believe he forgot.

"It's Hinata's birthday." I told, because Hina is a good friend and our first and the only one now that I think about it.

"That's today." He said, I was right he did forget. As he rushed to get dressed in a white short sleeved shirt with our clan symbol on the back and black shorts, we sadly don't have shoes, yet. After we need to steal some shoes. As Naruto finished in the bathroom, I went in and got dressed in a red baby-doll dress with black shorts on underneath and no shoes. I tied my shoulder length into a high pony tail.

"Come on, we need to give Hina her present." Naruto said after eating his breakfast.

As soon as we got out of the building we run to the Hyuga compound. As soon as we got there we Hinata with her Dad and Mum.

"Hina, Happy third birthday." Me and Naruto shouted at the same time. She turned around when she heard our voices and smiled

"Thank you Kashiya and Naruto." She said with her smile getting bigger, see not all Hyuga's are emotionless.

Hinata

Today's my third birthday. Father, Mother and I are going to see Uncle Hizashi and Neji.

"Hina, Happy third birthday." I heard two voices say, when I turned around I saw that it was Naruto and Kashiya.

"Thank you Kashiya and Naruto." I said with the smile on my face getting bigger. They run up to me stopping a few steps away.

"Guess, what." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"What?" I asked now very curious on what it is.

"We got you a present." Kashiya said

"You didn't have to get me anything." I told them, but I was happy that they thought of me, next year I'll have to get something for them.

"Bad luck, we did." Kashiya said with a smile. That's when I walked to them and they gave me two scrolls. The first one had Chakra training exercises and the other had basic Ninjutsu.

"Thank you." I said to them and they just smiled.

"The Ninjutsu are the ones that the academy uses." Naruto told them.

Hiashi

Academy based Jutsus alright, now I guess Hinata will know what to prepare for.

"How do you know?" I asked them, I know who they are, but I trust the Fourths sealing skills unlike the other morons in this village.

"The Hokage told us, since we have more Chakra resources and will need more training to master the basics." Kashiya said. Yes I know their names I was friends with their father Minato and so was Hazashi. I'm surpised that no one has figured out that they were Kushina's children, just by their last names.

"Father Can they come with us." Hinata asked snapping me out of them. I don't the problem in letting them come, because they can get her shyness and that I'm grateful.

"Yes, they can come Hinata." I said and my little girl smiled.

"Thank you, Hyuga-sama." The set of twins said to me.

"Call me Hiashi, Okay." I told them

"Okay." They said at once, again. Now I'm glad that Kushina had that said that we were going to have a girl, while they were going to have a boy and a girl. So Minato and I arranged a marriage between Naruto and Hinata and Neji and Kashiya. That's when I saw Hizashi I'm he won't mind the two being here.

Neji

Father said that we were going to meet my cousin today. I saw Uncle and Hinata, but she wasn't behind Auntie's leg. She was in between two children around her age. That's when I saw father go down to my height.

"Neji, you see the blond boy is Uzumaki Naruto and the red haired girl is his twin Uzumaki Kashiya." Father said. Kashiya I've heard that name before.

"Hello, Hiashi and Hinata-Hime." Father said

"It's nice to see you Hizashi. I hope you don't mind that the Uzumaki twins join us." Uncle said

"No, I don't mind." Father said looking at the Kashiya.

"Uncle it's just Hinata to family and friends and your family that goes for you too, Neji." Hinata said with a small on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Neji." Kashiya said and Naruto just nodded as in agreeing with her.

Night- Kashiya

Since it was a full night moon, I couldn't sleep. I hate being part-wolf demon sometimes. I was near the Hyuga compound when I saw a man going out Hinata's window.

"Hey you stop." I shouted at him, but all he did was point a kunai knife at me, oh right if that's how you want to play I thought as I quickly jumped and kicked him in the back of the head. I got the rug off his shoulder and show that it was Hinata, when she saw it was me, she started to cry on my shoulder.\

Hiashi

I heard Kashiya yell at someone to stop, so I ran outside to see what was going on.

When I got outside, I saw Hinata crying into Kashiya's shoulder and that a man was knocked out next to them. I'm happy that she came when she did or else I might have killed him and only Kami knows what might of happened.

"Thank you Kashiya." I said to her, when I took of the mans mask I saw that he was the represented kumo for the peace signing today.

"We better him to the Hokage." Kashiya said I nodded while picking the man as Kushiya was putting Hinata on her back 'piggy-back style' I started to jump from roof to roof top and saw that Kushiya was keeping up.

Hokage's Office- 3rd Hokage

I was ready to get away from my worst enemy, paperwork, when Hiashi, Hinata and Kashiya walk in the door.

"Hokage, someone tried to kidnap Hinata." Hiashi said " if it weren't for Kashiya, I would of killed him.

"That's okay, Hiashi and Kashiya how did you stop him." I asked my granddaughter.

"I was walking, when I saw someone jumped out of Hina's window. I told him to stop, but instead he pulled kunchi knife at me, so I kicked him in the head, grabbed Hinata before he landed and she started crying into my shoulder." She said.

"Okay, but I'm telling the counsel Hiashi did it." I told her

"That's okay, I did to save Hina and nothing else." She said I smiled a little, I'm glad that the hyuga clan likes them.

"From now the Uzumaki twins we'll be under the protection of the Hyuga clan and a member of the clan,." Hiashi said.

"That's okay and I'll deal with the counsel." I told him.

**Me- Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- Hello, I'm back**

**Neji- It was your fate that made you a loser**

**Me- Thanks Neji and it was your fate to say the copy right**

**Neji- Fine, Brittany doesn't own Naruto, it wasn't her fate**

**Me- But it was my 'fate' to be a witch.**

Chapter 4- Meet Miyoko and Kumiko 

Naruto

It's been three years since the Hyuga clan accepted us into their clan. It's been a whole lot better since they did that. For one thing the beatings have gone down in number and they help us train, so when they do attack us we can defend ourselves, but it didn't stop the glairs.

We were playing in the park, I was by myself on the swings, Kashiya and Hinata were playing in the sand-pit, but Neji was at school since it was only about lunchtime. I remember Kashiya giving Neji a scroll similar to the one we gave Hinata, so Neji is at the top of his class.

That's when I heard a puppies bark behind me. That's odd; I didn't see any dogs in the park. I turned around to find the source of the noise; it was a black wolf-like puppy with white paws and soft blue eyes, so I picked the puppy up.

"Hey little, one what are you doing here?" I asked, not excepting to get answered back.

"I was looking for my master." The puppy said

"You're Master?" I asked confused than why was she behind me than?

"Yes, we nin-dogs choose our master and I choose you." She said

"Okay, what's your name, mines Naruto Uzumaki." I told, I guess I better find a way to train with her.

"My name is Kumiko and I'm a girl." She said I know, but I guess she just had to make sure.

Kashiya

Hinata and I were playing in the sandpit, we had asked Naruto if he wanted to play with us, but he didn't want to he wanted to play on the swing I was about.

"Hinata, maybe we used ask if he wants to play with us, again?" I asked Hinata

"Yes of course." Hinata Replied, she is fair to nice for her own good.

_Bark, Bark_

Okay, what was that I got up and turned to the source of the sound and it looked like a pure white wolf pup, just like Airi, with blue-grey eyes.

"Hello pup." I said, not really sure if anything would happen.

"Hello master." The pup said

"Master, Hinata did you hear that?" I asked Hinata

"No, all I heard was barking

"Don't master only a few can hear me." The pup said, I really need to know her name

"Okay what's your name? Mine's Kashiya Uzumaki." I asked

"My name is Miyoko and I'm a girl." Miyoko said

"Okay….." Before I could say anything else Kiba and his Mum showed up in the park.

Kiba

When Mum, Hana and I went to the Inuzuka kennel and counted the dogs that were there, I saw that two were missing, both were puppies, a pure white one and a black with white paws.

"Mum, Hana two puppies are missing." I told them

"Kiba Mum I wish I could help, but I got to go to school." Hana said

"That's okay, Hana me and Kiba will find them and if we can't you'll just have to help after school." Mum told Hana

"Okay; Mum, little brother." Hana said as she left for school, I'll be going next year, but that was almost two hours ago and we still haven't found them.

"Where could they be?" Mum asked

"Maybe we should check the park." I said

"True, master they might have found theirs." Akamaru said my clan can talk to animals.

"Okay, let's go to the park." Mum said running in that direction

When we entered the park I saw that the two missing puppies were with the Uzumaki twins.

"Kiba, bring Hinata and Kashiya over to the swings." Mum ordered so I turned to go to the sandpit. When I got their Hinata looked at me and then nudged Kashiya.

"Hello Hinata, Kashiya I'm Kiba my Mum wants to talk to you." I told them

"Okay." Hinata said, while getting up and walking over to the swings.

"Okay Kiba." Kashiya said, while picking up the pour white wolf-like dog, that looks more like a wolf than a dog.

Tsume

When me and Kiba entered the park I told him to get Kashiya and Hinata, because I don't know which one the pup had gone to, so I need both.

The girls quickly come over as I stood next to the swing. Naruto and Kashiya were holding the puppies with respect.

"Okay Kashiya Naruto did you know that the puppies were from the Inuzuka pond?" I asked them

"No, Miyoko just come up to me when Hinata and I were playing in the sandpit." Kashiya said

"Kumiko did the same thing." Naruto said with Kumiko sitting on his lap while he was on the swing.

"Now let me ask how did you know their names?" I asked them, if they answer correctly it means that Miyoko and Kumiko just found their masters.

"She told me." They said at the same time, I just laughing at that.

"Come on, let's go to the Hokage." I said.

Hokage's Office- third Hokage

I was doing my paperwork, I swear that pile keeps getting bigger every time I blink, when Tsume burst through the door with Kiba, Kashiya, Naruto and Hinata behind him.

"Hold on a second." I said, then I signaled Cat to go get Hiashi. "Okay what's going on?" I asked

"Third Hokage, I would like to make Kashiya and Naruto a member of the Inuzuka clan." She said

"Okay, but I'll need to call a meeting." I said, I hate the hated dealing with those people.

"Yes third Hokage." Hiashi said as he came into my office

"I believe it's time to tell you about Naruto's and Kashiya's bloodline." I said

"Okay." Tsume said

"Okay, it's called Ketsueki Kopi-ki." I said

"That's so cool." Naruto and Kashiya said "But what does it do."

"It can copy other bloodlines." I told them "that's why you have the Byakugan."

"How does it copy bloodlines?" Hiashi asked

"The birth mark on their shoulder let's go through different bloodlines really quickly and how even the smallest drop of blood on their skin and it copies the DNA of the person." I explained

"Hinata, when would blood get on Naruto and Kashiya?" Hiashi asked Hinata

"Well when we were playing at the park….." Hinata started

Hinata

_Flashback_

_It was three months ago_

_"Come on Naruto, bet you can't catch me." Kashiya teased Naruto_

_"Of course I can." He shouted when they were running Naruto ran into me and I started blooding on the forehead._

_"I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto said_

_"Hinata are you okay?" Kashiya asked running up to us my blood dripped onto their arms as they helped me up and their upper arms started to glow red and it looked like a funny mark. _

_"Don't worry Hinata, Kashiya can make the bleeding stop." Naruto said as he squeezed my hand _

"Then Kashiya's right hand a light blue light around it, she put it to my forehead and the bleeding stopped." I said, but everyone was looking at me weirdly

"Kashiya, I didn't know you knew Medical Ninjutsu?"The third asked Kashiya

"Yes, I picked it up from a book I found." Kashiya told, while going red from the face.

"I'll give you two some books on your bloodline, you three don't tell anyone okay." He said Dad, Inuzuka-sama and me.

"Yes Hoake-sama." They said

"Come Hinata it's time to train. Naruto, Kashiya when you're done with Hokage come over and we'll train you." Dad said, I get to train with other people.

"And after you're done that come to our place so I can teach our techniques." Inuzuka said as everyone left.

"Bye Hinata, Hiashi and Tsume." Naruto and Kashiya shouted as the door closed.

Naruto

"Yes Grandpa?" I asked when everyone had left.

"Well your Mother was….." He started

"Kushina Uzumaki and our father was Minato Namikaze." Kashiya said and it looked like the old man's jaw dropped to his desk, so Kashiya and I did the responsibly think, na, we just laughed our asses off at him, so his jaw went back in place.

'How did you know that?" He asked, Okay this is bad

_Naruto- What should we say_

_Kashiya- Sorry, I should have kept quiet and let him say it_

_Kushina- Well, it's too late for that_

_Minato- I know why don't you say that you figured out by your last name and everyone know that she was married to me, so there. _

_Kashiya & Naruto- Thanks, Daddy_

"We know, because they was only one other Uzumaki and she was married to the fourth." Kashiya said, well done sis.

"What if you were wrong?" He asked

"Well, your reaction proved that we were right." I said, Kashiya wasn't the only one could up with stuff on the spot.

"Okay, I can't give you your Dad's stuff, but I can give you your Mothers stuff." He said while handing us two scrolls each. "And here's the key's to your Mum's place.

"When can we get Dad's stuff?" Kashiya asked

"When your Jonin, I was going to tell you about your father and then give you some of his Jutsu's, but already and still have to wait till then.

"Okay, we have to go to training." Kashiya said

"Of course." He said

"By Grandpa." Kashiya and I said as we run to the Hyuga compound to train our Byakugan.

**Author Note- The Link shows you what Naruto's and Kashiya's Mark looks like.**

fs38/200H/f/2008/363/9/7/FMA_Transmutation_Circle_by_Doc_

**Also comment if the U****chiha's should life or not. Please do the Poll on my profile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- Hello I'm back with another chapter**

**Naruto- I'm glad**

**Sakura- When are you going to get to the god stuff?**

**Me- And that would be what?**

**Sakura- Easy Sasuke beating Narutos-baka butt**

**Me- Sakura, must I tell you Naruto and Kashiya are stronger than Sasuke-kun and get out of my face**

**Punch's Sakura in the face hard **

**Me- Note to self- Avoid fan girls they are nuts!**

**Naruto- Agreed Brittany doesn't own Naruto**

**Me- Thanks and thanks to for the awesome idea **

Chapter 5- Uchiha Massacre

Kashiya

Naruto and I have moved into our clan's compound. It's so much bigger than our run-down apartment, but I guess that's the point. Hopefully, one day my clan will have more than two people that are known of. The best part about moving is that we have our own room and hundreds of guest bedrooms.

So far the Academy has been so boring, Airi had already taught me most of the stuff and to make matters the teachers try and fail us with well everything. This one jackass has been teaching us the wrong Tai-jutsu forms. Like the time he was showing everyone to put their hands near their chest and their feet evenly apart, he showed put us with our hands over our stomachs. He wants us dead that how I put it.

We've made a deal with the Hyuga clan and the Inuzuka clan. The deal was that they're not going to tell anyone that we're training with them, but instead Henge when we go over. We're the proud Dead-lasts and the clowns of our class, but its better this as in no one will think that Airi or Kurama are taking over our bodies. The best part is that we wear clothes that look like we aren't any good. Naruto wears a bright orange and blue jumpsuit with a baggy black short- sleeved T-short and I wear a bright red floor length skirt, a very lose black long sleeved shirt and a purple baggy jacket. Naruto and I still don't wear shoes.

Naruto

The training that we did was hard, but thanks to our stamina we were able to learn faster than anyone else. We've started to pick up traits from Airi and Kurama, Kashiya has it worse than I do, and my poor sister can't sleep on full moons. So we don't have a repeat like we did with the Hyuga mess on Hinata's birthday, so I join her on her walks around the village.

The scrolls that our Mum had left about Ketsueki Kopi-ki have been really useful. I can now say I know why the Uzumaki were a paranoid punch, they have a bloodline that can copy anything it's better than the Uchiha's bloodline, but the thing is we need a drip of their blood and then we know what they know. They are four different levels to it.

3rd Person

Tonight was a full moon, so Kashiya and Naruto were doing their monthly walk around the village, but Itachi was pre-paring to do the worst.

"Naruto, you know you don't have to do this." Kashiya said to her older brother as they were walking down an alley way near their favorite ramen stand.

"It's okay, sis. I don't mind missing one night's sleep a month to make sure you stay out of terrible and to keep you company." Naruto said, remembering what happened the last night Kashiya was left by herself when she couldn't sleep; she painted the Hokage's Tower. Now that's good and all, but she painted it bright purple and no one know who did it, so they had to pain it back to its usually red.

"But it was so funny and I was so bored, can you really blame, for almost losing my mind?" Kashiya asked.

_Bark, Bark_

"Miyoko, what's wrong?" Kashiya asked her nin-pup that had been asleep on her head.

"Master I smell blood." The small white wolf pup said, Kashiya grunted in annoyance because she told Miyoko not to call her master, but by her name and blood is never a good sign.

"Yes, it seems it be coming from the direction of the Uchiha compound." Kumiko said the black foxlike puppy said

"That's not good." Kashiya said, as she got a scroll from the seal on her wrists and begain to write on it.

"I know, Kashiya what are you writing?" Naruto asked

"Dear Hokage Miyoko and Kumiko have smelled blood near or in the Uchiha compound and we would like to have back-up. Naruto and I will go ahead and see what's going on and how we can help, but will not go into compact unless needed. From Uzumaki Kashiya and Naruto." Kashiya said

"Okay, that's really, good." Naruto told his younger sister seeing as she was the smarter one out of the two.

"Thank you, Miyoko can you give to the Hokage." Kashiya said _"Man Beast Clone." _She said as Miyoko become a copy of her. Kashiya handed her the scroll as she run to the Hoage's office.

"Kumiko can you lead as to where the smell of blood starts?" Naruto asked

"Yes of course Naruto." Kumiko said, as they started to run towards the smell, it started to get stronger and stronger until finally they were in front of the Uchiha compound. They was dead bodies and blood everywhere.

"Let's go to Sasuke's house, Naruto" Kashiya said

"Yes, I agree with you, if anything were to happen to him the fan-girls and villagers would kill us." Naruto said, it toke them about five minutes to get to his house and when they entered the sitting room they saw that Itachi was standing over Mikoto.

Kashiya

The sight we saw when we entered the sitting room was horrible Itachi stopped in what he was doing and looked at us. Mikoto looked at us with worry and it seems 'whats-his-face' aka her husband was dead. Naruto ran at him at top-speed and appeared behind him, while I run to help Mikoto, Naruto kicked him in the back of the head.

I removed my short sword from my seal and rushed forward, he was busy with Naruto, so he didn't see me until it was too late. He was barely able to duck, so I cut his check, no badly but bad enough that a little bit of his blood landed on Naruto and I. Itachi than ran out of the house.

"Kashiya, stay with Mikoto and get any other Uchiha out as I fight Itachi." Naruto said as he started to run out of the door.

"Mikoto, are you okay?" I asked while looking over the poor women.

"I'm okay, but my husband isn't." She said looking very shocked at what happened.

"I'm sorry, but he's dead. I can't do anything, but get you and anyone else out of here while back-up arrives.

Naruto

I ran after Itachi before he stopped and looked at me.

"You don't want to do this, boy." He stated he should be lucky that it wasn't Kashiya that was here.

"I know it was an order, but it was a fake one." I said he looked at me, like I was lying.

"How the hell do you know it was an order, but a lie?" He asked

"Yes, Jiji isn't someone who would kill everyone; just the ones who are causing the problem." I said. Jiji was kind.

"What I'm to do then." He said, he was thirteen years old, but I have a plan.

"We fight, back-up comes and you can take it from there." I told him

"Yes, of course." He said, and so we started a Tai-justu match. He was on the defense and I was attacking.

_"Fire-style: Fireball jutsu." _He shouted and a giant fireball came at me

_"Fire-style: Fireball jutsu." _I shouted and they meet in the middle and that's when the ANBU come and Itachi ran for it.

Kashiya

Miyoko had come after I talked with Mikoto.

"Kashiya the third is sending out ANBU as we speak." She told me and I nodded.

"Mikoto, can you stand at the gate and make sure no one else comes in?" I asked

"Yes, of course dear. I would hate if some else had to help." She said as run to the gate.

"Miyoko I need you to find anyone else." I said as we tracked anyone who wasn't dead, Itachi or Naruto. After thirty mintunes of searching we only found about fifteen people, when we ran into Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you doing here?" I asked, I know it was a stupid question.

"I live, dobe, but why is everyone dead and who did it?" He asked/replied

"Sorry, but we need to go to the front gate your mum's there." I told him and after that we run to the gate.

Naruto

When the back-up showed up half went after Itachi and the other went to cleaning up the mess, so nobody got their eyes. I don't know anyone who would do that, then again I didn't many people.

"Naruto." Jiji said

"Yes Old man Hokage." I said give me a break I'm seven.

"What happened?" He asked

"Miyoko and Kumiko smelled blood, so we send you a message and we went to the source of it. When we got there, we show well you know. We ran to Sasuke's since we didn't want his fan-girls killing us and found Itachi trying to kill Mikoto so we stopped him. I fought and Kashiya was finding any one who was still alive and was getting them out." I said.

"Great, more paperwork." He groaned, we walked to the gate Kashiya, Mikoto and Sasuke were there with fifteen other people.

Hokage's Office- 3rd person

A council meeting was held the next day. Mikoto was there as the head of the Uchiha clan, until Sasuke could take over when he was eighteen or Jonin. Kashiya and Naruto had to be there as well. They were sitting at Uzumaki seats which were next to the Hokage.

"Okay, the meeting can begin." The third said

"Hokage-sama, is it true that most of the Uchiha clan was killed." A pink-haired woman on the Civilian side asked

"Yes, most of my clan was killed Mrs. Haruno." Mikoto said

"What do we do with the rest?" One man asked

"What do you mean 'what do we do with the rest' are you a stupid or something their people and they can make their decisions about what they do or Mikoto can do it." Kashiya snapped

"You have no right to snap at us." One of the Civilian's said

"I do, I'm the future head of the Uzumaki clan. Get your facts right." She snapped again

"The Uzumaki were a clan." Most of the Civilian shouted

"Yes they were." Naruto said

"Hokage-sama why are they here?" Kashiya asked

"Why do you ask, dear?" The third asked looking at the future head.

"Because this is Ninja businesses how the hell are Civilians going make right options when they don't know what they're talking about." She said

"True, you are demised." The third said, the Civilian said left and the clan heads stayed

"Okay, now that their gone. What do we do about this?" Hiashi asked

"May I?" Mikoto asked

"Yes of course." The third said

"Can we be left to deal with it our self's and if we need any help we'll asked." Mikoto said

"Yes, of course." The third told her

"I have a question for Kashiya and Naruto. Why is Kashiya the head when Naruto is the oldest?" The Nara head asked

"That's because Naruto wanted to be Hokage and you can't really do both. Since he's only a few seconds older than I am. I can be the head." Kashiya answered

"Okay, but I will help you with that since it's hard." Hiashi said

"Okay, Mikoto will deal with the Uchiha and Hiashi will help Kashiya become the family head, anything else?" The third asked and when everyone said no "and also the cleanup of the Uchiha compound will start right-away so they can move back is that understood."

**Autors Note-**

**Bloodline- Ketsueki Kopi-ki **

**Meaning- Blood Copier**

**Clan- Uzumaki clan**

**Users- Naruto and Kashiya. **

**Description- Ketsueki Kopu-ki is a blood line that can copy other bloodlines and jutsu's, when blood of the enemy gets on someone who has active Kopu-ki they can copy the DNA and ****chakra. Their are four levels**

**Level one- Can copy a bloodline and give the person it, such as the Hyugas or the Uchiha. (A- Feels great pain Mentally or Physically) **

**Level two- Can see the person's memoires through their DNA. (A- The user has to make a Sacrifice) **

**Level three- Can copy other person jutsu. (A- gets betrayed from a close friend) **

**Level four- Can copy other person's jutsu and it adds to the users strength, speed and lot more. So if the user is fighting a strong person and their blood gets them, they'll have their strength added to their own. (A- User has to die and come back) **

**Me- If you have any suggestions on any Jutsu's, bloodlines from Naruto and Kashiya I'll be more than happy to hear it, please and I know the fight scene is bad, but give me a break I've never wrote one before so hopefully I'll get better.**

**Peace **


End file.
